flightwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Bastion Shadeleaf
The Sylph ,Bastion, was born in the Oakensea. His mother, Seraphina, lived in the forest far from any civilization. He never knew anything about his father, any time he asked his mother she would always find a way to change the subject. She was able to teach him many things while living in the woods, tracking, archery, and most of all staying hidden. When bastion was 8 when he came back to their camp after attempting to track down some food, and found his mother murdered. The only clue as to identify the killer is a lone dagger that was plunged into his mother's heart. Scared for his life Bastion wondered the forest for weeks. He eventually found himself sleeping at the base of a great tree. This was no ordinary tree, Bastion soon found out that the tree could talk and even move. The tree raised Bastion as his own, less leafy, child. Bastion learned a great many things from the tree and even took on his sir name Shadeleaf , who me call Old Man. When he was 26 Bastion came upon a friendly group of trackers. The tree knowing that bastion should be with his own kind urged him to join the trackers. Bastion seeing this as an opportunity to learn more about the world and possible track down his mother's killer was able to convince the tree to come with them. The tree planted a seed and after a week the seed spouted and a new tree emerged, sadly the old tree life force faded soon after. This new tree was a lot like the old tree, but also a lot different. The new tree had taken the name Martus Shadeleaf, allthough Bastion still choses to Refer to the him as Old Man. These two traveled with the tracker for many year, but eventually parted ways. Over several decade they traveled across most of Orlea, hunting many of the realms beast. Bastion found a thrill in the hunt and would only hunt creatures that posed a challenge, and never prayed on the week or helpless. Sometime this would mean he would go days without eating until he could find a pray that was worth hunting. Sadly he was never able to find out anything about who killed his mother. Unfazed by the lack of progress the pair continued their journey One day the pair found a very peculiar set of track when hunting in a forest near Ironhaven. These track where unlike anything they had seen before 3 creatures, one was probably a gnome, but the other 2 appeared to be normal animal except they walked on their Hine legs. They eventually tracked them to one of the pit traps Bastion had setup in the area. In this pit he found a gnome with Bright pink hair and bronze skin that appear to to have a blue tent. This was not shocking to him, but the other two creatures turned out to be some of the most unusual pray bastion had ever hunted. One was a raccoon, with a very unique understanding of common, and even more unique equipment. The other was a human sized fox, who mostly looked like human except for having a fox tail and face. Bastion immediately helped the gnome out of the pit. He then asked the gnome "Are these your pets, if not would you mind if I took their pelts?" The Gnome was caught off guard by this line of questioning. While bastion attempted to persuade the gnome to allow him to kill and skin his new found quarry. Martus pulled them out of the pit and set them free. He then advised bastion that these are not creatures he should be killing. Bastion reluctantly agreed as the old man had never steered him wrong in the past. They soon learned that they had escaped for an "evil" collector who had trapped both the raccoon named rocket and the kitsune named Belladonna . The gnome Carli was attempting to liberate a stone from the collector and in the process freed Rocket and Belladonna from their captivity. Carli had recently acquired a shop in Kaverdale, and offered to allow Bastion and the Old Man to help run it. Bastion decided that this group could open up new possibilities for him. Bastion also noted for Cataloging the odd and wonderful Mysteries of Orlea